Addiction
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Haou Judai was the only part of Judai that actually paid attention to Shou anymore. Though his affections were completely different... Haou Judai x Shou AKA Dark!Jaden x Syrus. YAOI! Abuse-fic. Slightly AU, mentions of rape. Please read warnings first.


Title: "Addiction"

Author: Uke

Rating: M

Pairing: Haou Judai x Shou (Dark!Jaden x Syrus)

Genre: Angst, abuse, and one-sided romance.

A/N: My very third abuse-fic!! And once again poor Shou-chan is the victim. XD; I think I get off on the little cutie's pain or something, I dunno. Anyway, after writing my story "Broken Angel Wings" I had wanted to write more abuse!stories. I came up with two ideas. One was my newest story, "Possession", and then there was this one. I don't actually think that Haou is even CLOSE to this evil at all, really…but I wanted to write this anyway. XD This story is slightly AU-ish for several different reasons. Also, please note that I am in no way bashing Shou. I LOVE HIM!!! He's my favorite character EVER, believe it or not. So please take note of that before reading this story.

Warnings: One-sided shounen-ai (BOY x BOY relationships), yaoi (BOY x BOY in SEXUAL situations), spoilers for season three, slight AU, pathetic-uke!Shou, depressed!Shou, bastard!Judai, slight lemon, cursing, and abuse. Please do not flame me because you were warned.

Disclaimer: This sick women right here isn't allowed to own Yugioh GX. D:

---

The place; the back of Duel Academy. It was nighttime, and the though the only light in this spot was the light of the moon and the stars, it was aware to both boys that they could be caught at any second. One of the two boys, Shou Marufuji, was very nervous about this fact, but wasn't allowed to show this nervousness at all. The other of the two could care less if someone walked over to them right that second. This boy was Judai's darker half, Haou Judai.

Haou was sitting on the cement floor, leaning his back against the building. "Mm…that's it, Shou…go on…" The brunette moaned slightly as he smirked down at the boy who was between his legs. Haou's pants were undone and Shou's hand was on the boy's erection, as his soft pink tongue lapped at the tip of it.

Shou's eyes were closed, and he was blushing, mortified by the fact that he was doing it, but at the same time completely confident and sure of himself for one of the few times in his life. This action still made Shou feel shy, embarrassed and self-conscious, but he had done this so many times now so he couldn't help but know exactly what he was doing.

His tongue moved down Haou's shaft, licking over each sensitive spot that he knew so well. He moved back up again, and swirled his tongue around the tip just before putting it into his mouth.

Haou moaned again, throwing his head back against the building slightly. "Nngh, Shou…keep going, dammit!" Shou couldn't do anything but listen, sucking on Haou's erection hard, while still moving his tongue all along it. He pushed his head forward, trying to get more of it into his mouth. He worked slowly and carefully, trying not to have it hit the back of his throat. This didn't satisfy Haou, though. "You fucking slut…more!" Haou said as he roughly grabbed onto Shou's baby blue hair, forcing Shou's head down further.

Shou's eyes widened at this, feeling Haou's erection hit the back of his throat hard. Shou couldn't help but gag slightly, trying his hardest not to choke too much. Haou ignored it, however, and then tightened his grip on Shou's hair to pull his head back up and then down again. Shou gagged again, but didn't make any moves to try and get Haou to stop. He placed his hands on Haou's hips to steady himself. "You know what to fucking do…you did this before, you slut." Haou said, his voice cold as his golden eyes stared down at the bluenette. "You know what I like…so do it already!!" His grip on Shou's hair softened a bit, just so Shou would be able to bob his head up and down on his own.

Tears were forming in Shou's eyes from the two times that he choked, but didn't stop for even a second. His eyes closed again and he did what Haou wanted, moving his head up and down Haou's erection skillfully fast, running his tongue over the sensitive spots each and every time.

Haou's hands stayed on Shou's head, and petted his hair lightly as he moaned softly. "Nngh, Shou…" He panted out, as a sign to the smaller teen that he was close. Shou didn't stop, though, and just continued, sucking on Haou's erection harder, rougher, and far more skillfully.

"SHOU!" Haou cried out as he came, causing the bluenette to pull away from instinct just because of surprise. Haou came into Shou's mouth, but some missed and hit him onto the face. Shou coughed slightly from what had fallen down his throat, and wiped Haou's cum off of his face. He was blushing again as his eyes opened, staring at Haou shyly as the brunette panted, relaxing now after his climax.

"Did…did I do a good job…?" Asked Shou, his voice soft, hoping that he was able to please him. Haou's eyes slowly opened again, and he smirked, looking straight into Shou's silver eyes. "You're getting better." He commented, "Not perfect…no where near perfect, but you're an easy way for me to get satisfied, so I'm not complaining."

Shou looked down at these words, his expression unreadable. Haou smirked again and then fixed his pants, zippering them once again and pulling them back up. He stood up, Shou doing the same. "U-um…Aniki…" Shou started to say in his usual meek voice, "Is…there anything else that you want me to do? I'll do anything…" Haou stared at Shou blankly for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Are you _kidding_ me!? You're pathetic! You're practically asking me if I want to rape you!"

Shou looked down again, "I just…want to make you happy…" He said, his voice now sounding sad. Haou didn't get it, nor did he want to. Instead he simply just smirked and lifted Shou's chin up to try and read the expression in the smaller boy's eyes. "You're a fucking weird kid." Haou said, "I'll never understand you. Why do you do what you do? To 'make me happy'? You _know_ that I'm not even Judai, right? You call me 'aniki' as if I'm really that dumb kid… I'm his darker half…the version of him locked deep within his heart." Shou was forced to stare into Haou's eyes and the feeling he was getting hurt him horribly, but he could no longer cry. All of his tears were dried out.

"You may not _exactly_ be Aniki…but you're a part of him. You pay attention to me…Judai no longer notices me at all…he doesn't care about me so I…" Haou immediately started laughing again, "And you think _I_ care about you, any more than he does!? Face it, Shou, I'm USING you!! If you think that Judai treats you like shit, what do you think this is!? At least Judai will talk to you once and a while…and he never hurts you on purpose. What I do to you is ten times worse! No normal person would let themselves deal with this!!!" Shou looked down, away from Haou again, hiding his expression. "At least you…notice me…" His voice sounded more and more broken with each word, "T-that's all I need…to feel special…"

Haou was completely amused now, "Feel SPECIAL!? Hah! Doing whatever I say…being my little fucktoy…giving me free blowjobs without me even asking…_THAT_ makes you feel special?!" Shou clenched his fists, still looking away from the taller boy. "I-it's more than Aniki does…you notice me…" Tears started to form in Shou's eyes now, for the first time in the longest time. "I…I love you, Judai…" He said, his voice making him sound more vulnerable than ever before. "I've always loved you…and I'll do anything just to see you smile at me…just to know that you thought about me…even if it was in a bad way…I don't care because I'll be the one that you're thinking about…!"

Shou was now fully crying now, and brought his hands to his face. He cried into his hands, not really wanting to show his tears to Haou, but not being able to stop them even if he tried. Of course, Haou showed no remorse for the boy. "Disgusting." Haou said, an almost sick expression on his face. "You're fucking disgusting. What do you expect me to do after hearing you say that? Do you think that I'm going to hold you and all of a sudden say that I love you too?" Shou rubbed his eyes, but it was all for naught because new tears fell right after. He looked up at Haou sadly, "N-no…you don't have to…I just want you to say that…I could keep doing what I'm doing."

Haou was completely shocked at the bluenette's words. "You're serious." His voice was blank and his expression was cold, "You actually want to keep doing this." Shou didn't say anything but simply just nodded. "I'll do anything for you, Judai…" Shou rubbed his eyes again and then smiled a small and broken smile up at the brunette. "A long time ago…I promised that to you. And I swore that I'd always keep that promise...that means I'll keep the promise to the 'real' Judai, yeah…but…I'll keep that promise to you too!! I love you just as much…"

Haou stared at Shou blankly, zero emotion present anywhere in his stare. "Pathetic…" He said, "This is probably the reason why Judai doesn't even look at you anymore. You act like this all the fucking time…who could blame him for leaving you? You're annoying…" Shou looked down again, "At least…_you're_ still here…" His voice was small and nearly a whisper, almost as if he was saying these words to himself alone.

Haou shook his head and started to walk away from the small bluenette. "You really _are_ different than everyone else." He turned back to Shou for a moment before looking away again. "And I don't mean that in a good way… You're loyal to the point where it makes people sick and it drives them away. Not only that but you're stupid as hell. You ALLOW me to treat you the way I do as if its completely okay…all because of something you call 'love'? You're fucking insane." Shou continued to look away from Haou as he listened to him speak. He believed all of those words, and they hurt him deep within his heart and soul. He hated having to be reminded of all these things…reminded of all the new insecurities that he had developed…reminded of the things that turned him into what he was now; a completely broken soul.

Haou now had his back turned from Shou and he glared out at nothing. "The day that you gain your senses back…you better not start fucking complaining about what I do to you. I may be the one doing it to you, but you could stop it easily. You ASK me to continue, remember that. If you didn't come to me I probably wouldn't do _anything_ with you. I don't need you; I just use you because it's easy…" Shou shook his head, "I'll never complain…" He whispered, "I promise…"

"Hah." Haou continued walking away. "You're just a stupid little slut. You were born that way and you'll just die that way too." And without even another glance at the bluenette, Haou walked away, leaving Shou alone in the dark.

Shou just stood there quietly, not trying to go after him, not even making any moves to walk away himself. Everything Haou said was true…Shou felt that it was, at least. He was easy, pathetic, stupid…maybe he even was a slut too. But Shou knew that even though these things may have been true…Shou wouldn't change how he had become. He wouldn't stop what he was doing. He wouldn't try to forget about Haou and move on; no longer allowing people to use him in this way. Haou would notice him this way, and when Haou looked at him; though his stare cold, and his eyes darkened with emotions that were never present in Judai's eyes…it was still just like Judai looking at Shou. It made Shou feel like he had him, as if Judai loved him…

And most of all, it made him feel like he was important. The boy that wasn't good at anything…that wasn't loved by anyone…he finally felt like he was good for something. _He_ may have not been loved by neither Haou NOR Judai no matter what he tried to do, but his actions were. At that was all Shou needed.

Shou would never give up on this illusion. Even if Shou finally realized how wrong it was, even if he decided that he wanted to stop; he would never be able to. Shou was forever addicted to Judai, whether it be Haou or any other part of him. And no matter how bad things got…Shou would never be able to break the addiction.

Shou would always come back for more.

-END-


End file.
